Viral Control, Infection Spread Part 1
by InfectedHound
Summary: A meteorite landed on a farm made out of an unknown substance. This meteorite creates an infection to whoever makes skin contact with it. A team gos to the farm and gets some of the meteorite for a group 182 to research into. DR. Gordon and DR. Harken from group 182, test the meteorite on a captured soldier and find out an interesting effect it has on him.


**Viral Control, War Domination Part 1**

* * *

**Chapter One, Meteorite Testing**

Group 182

"Gordon, I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"A team retrieved this from a farm where a meteorite just crashed. Group 180 gave me a sample of the meteorite to do some testing on."

DR. Harken gave a pair of gloves to DR. Harken handed DR. Gordon then handed a purple rock with lines of molten going through it.

"Ok. Put it down right their." DR. Harken placed the meteorite rock down at the telescope as DR. Gordon examined it.

"Hmm, there seems to be purple spots on this meteorite rock. Lets test this on one of the captured enemy soldiers.

DR. Gordon and DR. Harken treaded over to the testing chambers. DR. Harken opened the cell into a room, with an American soldier prepared for their testing. DR. Harken opened the mouth of the soldier as he screamed.

"Put it into his mouth." DR Harken ordered.

"Ok." Dr Gordon replied. The American soldier screamed. His eyes squinted and he started chocking then stopped as his eyes relaxed. The soldier's skin started to irritate on every part of his body.  
"Interesting." DR. Harken said under his breath. All of a sudden the soldier's eyes opened up, looking incredibly bloodshot. He started screaming attempting to get out of the wrist straps he was in. He tried to bite viciously trying to bite the two doctors.

* * *

Group 100

"Men, we've been given orders to transport this meteorite back to base." The group leader ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" The group yelled saluting him.

"Aaah!"

"Holy shit!" Yelled one of the soldiers. A dead looking man with bloodshot eyes scratched through the cloths of one of the men. He fell to the ground in agony.

"Freeze!" A one of the group members yelled, but the dead looking person just sprinted screaming at the man. He shot the dead looking person straight trough the heart, but the man didn't even get affected. He leaped onto the group member scratching and biting his face. The rest of the group ran away back to their trucks.

* * *

**Chapter Two, Alive Or Dead**

Group 182

"Attach these to wires to his heart, I want to check if he still has a heart beat." DR Gordon said.

"Something is not right here, he has no heart beat. Can you just get me the gun out of that drawer." DR. Harken shuddered.

"Here." DR. Gordon spoke worryingly. Bang, bang! DR. Harkens gun went as he shot it into the heart and gut of the soldier. No effect was made except for bullet holes in the body.

"The only thing functioning this person must be the brain."

* * *

Group 100

"Anybody know that the hell that was?" The group leader spoke

"I have no idea." The man sitting next to him replied in a shocked tone.

"Was that guy dead or is it just me?"

"We have to report this back to base." The leader said in a slightly worried voice.

"This must be some sort of disease or infection coming from that meteorite."

* * *

Group 180 And 182

"Hello." DR. Malcov said as he answered his phone.

"Its DR. Gordon from group 182. DR. Harken and I have tested the meteorite on a living subject and have gotten some interesting results."

"Why do I hear screaming?" DR Malcov asked.

"Come down to the testing chambers and see for yourself."

DR. Malcov and DR. Garvan from group 180 entered the testing chambers to find DR. Gordon and DR. Harken standing next to a bench with a man laying on it.

"What the hell! What has happened to this person?" Yelled DR. Malcov.

"This is the result we got when we put a bit of the meteorite down this persons throat. He is dead, but we think he is somehow only functioning on his brain."

"Do you think there is maybe a way to take control of the disease and taking control of their minds, because if we can manage to do that, the enemy's will fall to our feet."

"You're right. Taking control of the disease can take control of this war, but how could we do that?" DR. Harken asked.

"There may be one way, we have to insert an element into the meteorite, that can send messages to the brain." DR. Garvan said

"We could use computer technology by inserting something into the meteorite that can be reached by a computer, although it would have to spread with the disease." Malcov Said

* * *

**Chapter Three, Disease Control**

Group 180 And 182

"I know exactly what we could use. It is a liquid that gets inserted into the brain by a needle. It can be controlled with a computer, changing what the mind thinks, which means we can order the disease to do what we like. We just have to put Cluvorik Acid into the Meteorite." DR, Gordon told the scientists.


End file.
